wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Spell hit rating
The following info was made available in three official places: * Original forum post (now defunct) * Blizzard Archive forum copy of original * Integrated into the Items: +Spell Hit Chance section of the Spell & Ability Basics official web page Post 1 : I've seen a number of threads recently on the boards pertaining to +spell hit chance and I've gathered some information for you which I hope will dispel some of the confusion. Please feel free to post your comments in a reply to this thread. : +1% spell hit chance increases the base chance for a spell to land against a target by 1% : If your target is the same level as you, a spell has a base chance to hit of 96%. : If the target is +1 level compared to you: 95% : +2 levels: 94% : +3 levels: 83% if the target is a mob, 87% if the target is a player. : +4 levels: mob: 72% player: 80% : +5 levels: mob: 61% player: 73% : Etc... : If you wear a +1% spell hit chance item, the above percentages will increase by 1. +2% gives +2. : Etc... : For binary spells only, there is an additional modifier for the resistance of the victim to your particular spell school: fire, frost, shadow, nature, arcane. That modifier is multiplied by your hit chance to get your actual chance to land. This is done with binary spells only, because they never do partial damage. : Example: : Eyonix the Mage (level 60) fires a frost bolt at Yeti of Doom (level 63). Eyonix is also wearing a total of +6% spell hit gear. Yeti of Doom has frost resistance such that he takes 50% from level 60 frost attacks. So, here’s the hit calculation: : 0.83 (83% for +3 levels mob) + 0.06 (+6% spell hit) = 0.89 : 0.89*0.5 (50% damage from frost) = 0.445. : The game will roll a number between 0 and 1, and if it’s less than 0.445, the frost bolt will hit for full damage. Otherwise, a resist message will appear. : 2nd Example: : After the resist, Eyonix decides to fire a fireball at Yeti of Doom. Eyonix still has +6% spell hit. Fireball is not a binary spell. Here’s the calculation: : 0.83+0.06= 0.89 : The game will roll a number between 0 and 1, and if its less than 0.89, the fireball will hit. Otherwise, a resist message will appear. After the fireball lands, the game will then apply spell resistance to determine a partial resist, if any. Assuming the yeti also has 50% fire resistance, on average, 50% of the damage will be resisted. : I hope that illuminates the impact of +spell hit gear on magical combat. Post 2 : Nuance has also posted a thread about this topic but specifically as to how spell hit chance relates to PVP as it relates to the new Shaman talent, Nature's Guidance (+3% Spell Hit Chance): * Original Forum Post : So I've been discussing the utility of +spell hit chance in PvP with several people and scouring the message boards trying to figure out if Nature's Guidance was useful or perhaps even necessary for an Elemental Shaman in PvP and I've reached my conclusion with some simple math taken from Tseric's post here: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=blizzard-archive&t=37&p=1&tmp=1#post37 : And the Resistances Table taken here: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/resistances.html : Short Answer: Nature's Guidance is NOT useful for a PvP Elemental Shaman, It MAY be more useful in PvE (However I'm only interested in PvP so that is beyond the scope of this post) : Long Answer: If we take Tserics 1st example, and change it around for a shaman it will read thusly: : Eyonix the Shaman (level 60) fires an Earth Shock at Tseric the Druid (level 60). Eyonix has Nature's Guidance and thus has +3% spell hit. Tseric has 250 Nature resistance such that he has a 55% chance to absorb 75% from level 60 Nature attacks. So, heres the hit calculation: : 0.96 (96% for same level mob) + 0.03 (+3% spell hit) = 0.99 : 0.99*0.55 (Tseric has a 55% chance to absorb 75% of Nature damage spells) = 0.5445. : The game will roll a number between 0 and 1, and if its less than 0.5445, the Earth Shock will hit for full damage. Otherwise, a resist message will appear. : Now, let's say Eyonix the Shaman DIDN'T have Nature's Guidance: : 0.96 (96% for same level mob) + 0.0 (+0% spell hit) = 0.96 : 0.96*0.55 (Tseric has a 55% chance to absorb 75% of Nature damage spells) = 0.528. : Thus with 3 points in Nature's Guidance we are seeing a difference of approximately 2% vs NOT having Nature's Guidance at all. : Now, let's say Tseric had a Nature Resistance of 50 and run the same numbers: : 0.96 (96% for same level mob) + 0.03 (+3% spell hit) = 0.99 : 0.99*0.54 (Tseric has a 54% chance to take FULL DAMAGE from Nature damage spells) = 0.5346. : and without Nature's Guidance: : .96*.54 = 0.5184 : Thus once again we have a negligible difference of about 2%. : Now let's apply this to the Second Example: : Eyonix decides to fire a Lightning Bolt at Tseric. Eyonix still has +3% spell hit. Lightning Bolt is not a binary spell. Heres the calculation: : 0.96+0.03= 0.99 : The game will roll a number between 0 and 1, and if its less than 0.99, the Lightning Bolt will hit. Otherwise, a resist message will appear. After the Lightning Bolt lands, the game will then apply spell resistance to determine a partial resist, if any. Tseric will still have a 55% chance to absorb 75% of the damage. : Without Nature's Guidance: : 0.96+0= 0.96 : Here, finally, we see our difference of 3%. : In conclusion, it is not worth 3 talent points to gain a measly 2% chance to hit with binary spells and 3% to hit with normal spells when we already have a 96% chance to do so. Notes Note : Binary spells are any spells that have a damage component and a non-damage effect. (examples: Frost Bolt, Frost Shock). Non-binary spells are spells that do only damage. (examples: Shadow Bolt, Fireball, Wrath). See also *Formulas:Magical resistance Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics